bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/My Top 10 Project DIVA Modules (A.k.a. Yet another blog post that doesn't have anything to do with anything)
Greetings everybody. So, if anyone here happens to know the Project DIVA series, the Vocaloids' rhythm game series, you should know that it can become quite the fashion show (and quite the laughcracker of making Kaito dance an extremely girly song in his extremely manly classical costumes, too). Thus, I wasted a part of my life picking out 10 of the most pretty outfits (called "modules" in the games) in the series simply out of boredom. These modules will come later. First, here are the runner-ups: Runner-ups 15. Science Girl - Hatsune Miku (inspiration behind my character Kagakune Hate) 14. Snow Miku 2013 - Hatsune Miku 13. Vintage Dress - Hatsune Miku 12. Pirate - Hatsune Miku 11. Kagamine Rin Append - Kagamine Rin (the best "normal" module in my opinion) Ok, now for the proper Top 10! Top 10 Project Diva Modules '#10. Rosa Blue - KAITO' Song: Cantarella The best male module in the series in my opinion. Nearly every other male module either looks lame or looks like trying too hard, though some of Kaito's other modules are also good. However, this one really captured me, and I think it's one of the most charming outfits around, and it compliments the song really well. '#9. Ruby - Megurine Luka' Song: World's End Dancehall Luka actually has many great modules, but this one stands out. It's one of the sexiest and most gorgeous out there, and it fits her mature body form quite well. The other module from the same song, Miku's "Emerald" module, was also great but wasn't as impactful as this. The Project DIVA PV of the song hardly has anything to do with the song's original PV or its main contents though. :S '#8. Ichi no Sakura: Ouka - Hatsune Miku' Song: Senbonzakura Ah, THIS outfit! THIS song! Arguably one of the most famous songs in the whole Project DIVA series together with one of the most famous modules, and with good reasons! There's even a Nendoroid and a figure for this, and it's not a festive version of Miku! Oh, and the pink eyeliner is a VERY nice touch! >v< '#7. Transmitter - Kagamine Rin' Song: Remocon Next to Miku, Rin is the second-best fashion star of Project DIVA, as unlikely as it may sound... This outfit is one of the most stylish, sexy and cute ones out there, and the fact that those 3 adjectives somehow came together proved that this is awesome. Also, this song is extremely catchy and electronic yet cute at the same time. '#6. Dark Angel - Hatsune Miku' Song: Himitsu Keisatsu WHOA, is that a cooler version of Kasane Teto?! Those twindrills!!! Anyway, fashion aside, this module actually made Miku look like a total badass, a transcendental feat for any costume! The song, Himitsu Keisatsu (Secret Police in English, the song and costume go so well together!), is also very catchy, though it's EXTREMELY HEAVY so beware! '#5. Honey Whip - Hatsune Miku' Song: Sweet Devil This gorgeous costume is widely considered the standard "sexy" outfit of Miku... who has never been the "sexy" kind of girl, so simply being one that actually works is already enough of a feat! Thus, it's also one of the most widely used modules, since it fits with nearly every dance songs or songs that are a bit naughty out there (I even consider it to be much better for Eh? Ah Sou! than the module made specifically for that song, and it seemed to be the perfect fit for Party Junkie. Oh, by the way, don't go listen to either of those songs unless you are old enough)! '#4. School - Hatsune Miku' Song: Sakura no Ame Maybe I just have a weird obsession with pretty school uniforms, but this outfit is simple yet it works! It's as beautiful and elegant as its song, and is one of the most refreshing outfits! Also, speaking of school uniforms, that leads us to... '#3. Trad School - Kagamine Rin' Song: None This is the first "free" module on this list, meaning it doesn't belong to any song in particular and is just... well, an outfit for the characters to wear anytime they see fit. Not sure why, but the first time I saw this I immediately went like "WOW THIS IS AWESOME!" and then tried to use it as Rin's default module in the DIVA room, and also in any Rin song whose setting isn't so otherworldly. Maybe it's the fact that the costume made she looks so cute, yet still so mature, without transforming her into some sort of weird adult form. By the way, the module is usually called "Trade School" but its official name is "Trad School" so... '#2. Snow Miku 2014 - Hatsune Miku' Song: Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic! The 2014 version is currently the most beautiful Snow Miku costume design in my opinion. It has captivated me from the start, and it really has a magical, snowy feel to it. 2010's to 2012's versions looked too much like the normal Miku costume, 2013's version was too traditional and looked like something people would wear in winter instead of something that's based on winter itself, while the 2015 version... looked a bit green and fluffy, I may say. I'm not saying those are not good costumes. Those are also great costumes, but are still not in the same league as the 2014 version in my opinion. Also, this one is special because it wasn't made for the song, but rather, the song "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic!" (which is also a jolly good cheery song) was made for IT as its theme song. Oh, and I also have a nendoroid of this! :) '#1. Cheerful Miku - Hatsune Miku' Song: SING & SMILE And my top pick goes to Miku's proper cheerleader costume (the "Cheerleader" module from the earlier games looked kinda weird...)! Since I'm out of words on the beauty of such a costume, I'll just tell you some interesting things about it and its song instead. Unlike other modules in the list, this module wasn't made for SING & SMILE, it was actually a costume made for the Cheerful JAPAN! charity project to help survivors of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake recover. But since it just went so darn well with SING & SMILE, it also became the de facto module for the song and every video of the Project DIVA version of the song I've found on YouTube has used it. Sega even went as far as to make the Cheerful Rin and Cheerful Luka modules for that song (those modules are pretty good too)! Speaking of SING & SMILE, it was also one of the songs that impressed me the most from the Project DIVA series, and was a heap ton of fun when I had the chance to play it on a real Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone machine! I played it over and over! ...Just to cry inside later on over realizing how much of a wallet-burner Japanese arcades are... >_<" So, that's all for my Top 10 Project Diva Modules list! See you all later in another list that will be again unrelated to anything on this site! Please look forward to it! Category:Blog posts Category:Personal